the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 July 2016
03:44 Hey Ender 03:44 Hey 04:39 damn my wii u is slow 04:39 Hi 04:40 hi 04:40 i had to get on my wii u today 04:40 its hard to type.. 05:16 Hey! 05:16 Yoyo 05:16 yoski ^^ 05:17 Rp or something 05:19 Hey Hydra o/ 05:19 sure, i might be a human from SU :P 05:20 hiya ^^ 05:20 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1FjsS03ukSN 05:20 Hydra here let me sing for you 05:21 Warning: Might break glass 05:24 Terezi: *Wearing her dragon cape, sleeping in the middle of the beach* 05:24 dAMN u rlly like mrs robinson!! 05:24 WHAT DO U MEAN that song was so adorable!! omg u were totally eXPRESSIN the happy evil of that song xD 05:24 sO GOOD THO <3 05:25 my sister is commiting mass death...shes eating....cheetos....(jasper) 05:26 (I wanna say something.) 05:26 (So you all know what happened to Jasper, right?) 05:26 (Too bad, you cant say something 05:26 (yes) 05:26 (This is a lesson) 05:26 (dont....hurt....jasper 05:27 (i will yELLL 05:27 (A lesson that if you're a hypocrite, god will reap your soul in the center of the earth.) 05:27 (but it wont matter since you are probably miles away 05:27 (BUT STILL 05:27 NO ENDER 05:27 (Yes Ender.) 05:27 gOD AINT REAL. jasper is god 05:27 TRUE TRUE 05:27 i just said jasper isnt real 05:27 wHY 05:27 (XD) 05:28 (im just curious...did anyone see the su spoilers cuz... 05:28 (im not gonna talk about it but 05:28 (IDC, honestly.) 05:28 (im just gonna say.... T_T NOOO 05:28 (MY SHIPPINGS ARE OVER 05:28 (OVERRRRR 05:29 (But judging from that it involves Jasper.) 05:29 (no, no gems 05:29 Are you saying Pichoid x ender is a dead ship? 05:29 (that kevin episode tho 05:29 (yes pichoid. im sorry. ender has no interest 05:29 (It's been dead for months, then.) 05:30 Oh, ender,, you could of just told me 05:30 iTZ KEVIN TIME 05:30 (I did.) 05:30 (Multiple times, even.) 05:30 (It's you and Opal that are trying to enforce it.) 05:30 Well obviously it was not enough times 05:30 (I brought it up every time you two tried to enforce it) 05:31 (hey guys... 05:31 Ender why do you gotta be a stick in the mud (broken heart) 05:31 (i think you are making ender uncomfy ;__; 05:31 How about we actually RP? 05:31 (i mean fictional ships are one thing 05:31 (but...ender is a real guy. lol. 05:31 (sure 05:31 (Reality sucks) 05:32 (tru </3 im sorry pichoid. there are other fISH IN THE SEA 05:32 like fish stew pizza 05:32 (i am so excited for restaurant wars <3 05:32 Terezi: *Wearing her dragon cape, sleeping in the middle on the beach* 05:32 (i love the pizza and fryman family 05:34 jenny: *racing around town, with her metal music blaring* 05:34 *the metal music was made by jasper* 05:34 Terezi: *Can smell the music* H3Y! 05:34 hi pap 05:34 hiiii 05:34 i think i'll just call you papyrus 05:35 i argued with my dad...now since i dont have my ipad im on my wii u 05:35 typing is tideous 05:36 jenny: aw, hey man! you liking the music too? 05:36 buck: hey man... we really need to listen to some classical music...like...beethoven man 05:36 jenny: driver chooses damn it >:U 05:36 (wii u internet?! 05:36 Terezi: 1'M TRY1NG TO SL33P 05:36 yes 05:37 jenny: alright, i'll turn it down *sighs* 05:37 jasper: WOAH. you are playing. MY MUSIC?! :D 05:37 (i used ur lesbo tresbo idea man. jaspers a band now. and jennys her biggest fan 05:37 so uh..ill type slowly >-< 05:37 that sucks >_< aa 05:37 this chat goes zoom zoom sometimes 05:37 ikr 05:38 this is going so slow 05:38 Kankri: *Somehow in the car* THE MUSIC IS TRIGGERING HER 05:38 hope they improve this in the NX 05:39 jenny: THATS NOT SOUR CREAM 05:39 buck: wow.... *takes off shades* thats really NOT SOUR CREAM...not cool man... get outta the car 05:39 Kiki: *Trying to catch up to Jenny on her bike* 05:39 Kiki: "JENNY! WAIT!" *Out of breath* 05:40 jmpress me nintendo 05:40 Kankri: YOU ARE TRIGGERING THAT HUMAN 05:40 jenny: *slams break* kiki? girl, your biking 30 miles per hour! alright, get in. 05:40 *Sapphire is sleeping* 05:41 (be back in a min ) 05:41 Kiki: "Dad... said... he needs the car..." About to collapse* 05:42 Karkat: *Somehow fit in the glovebox and rolls out of it* 05:42 Karkat: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? 05:43 jenny: he does?! ok, weird gray man, you really do have to get out! you too buck... *drives to fish stew pizza* 05:44 Kiki: "GURRRRL COME ON! YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A RIDE BACK!" 05:45 Kankri: *Walks out* 05:45 jenny: *goes in reverse* i thought you hopped in! hurry up! you look like you about to faint! 05:45 Karkat: *Rolls out of the KAR (Pun.)* 05:46 Kiki: "THANKS SIS!" *She throws her bike in the back and hops up front* 05:46 Kiki: "You know sis... you could hang out with me sometimes too..." *She looks out the window, blushing* 05:47 buck: wow man. jennys a cool gal but...she just kicked us out man.... it musta been real bad...anyway...sorry for triggering you, old gray dude...you gotta name? 05:48 Opal: *Can be seen delivering pizza to an apartment complex* 05:48 cartoon network should hire a plumber 05:48 jenny: *sighs* yeah..you're right kiki, i really don't hang out with you a lot! wait!! your blushing! you got someone on your mind? it it buckkkk? 05:48 Opal: "ITS NOT MY FAULT IT AS COLD OMG!" 05:48 MARIO THE REAL LIFE CARTOON 05:48 Opal: *She walks past Buck and the others, looking really frustrated* 05:48 Kankri: Kankri Vantas. 05:48 Kiki: "W-WHAT?! NO NO NO!" *She blushes even more* 05:49 *sapphire sleeps* 05:50 jenny: aw, come on, you can tell me! i promise i won't tell a soul! i'll even tell you mine. *whispers* kevin's kinda cute, but hes a total ass. tch. 05:51 buck: yo, pleased to meet you, im buck..*sees opal* hey, whats wrong? kankri, is this a case of the triggers? 05:51 hydra,i pmed you :3 n(not to be annoying) 05:52 OMG SAME JENNY 05:52 (i saw ^^) 05:52 Kiki: "A-ALRIGHT! I admit... it is Buck!" 05:52 (ok even tho im gay...if kevin was a woman, holy shit) 05:52 Kevin is just that hot 05:52 i somehow liked kevin... 05:53 WHY ARE ALL THE ASSHOLES SO BEAUTIFUL 05:53 ... 05:53 even papyrus liked kevin omg 05:53 trump isnt beautiful 05:53 why is he so CHARMING. what the FUCKIN. weird cartoon man. 05:53 Kankri: Triggers include But likely will not be limited to class oppression, culling culture and violence against Children, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH 05:54 jenny: wow, you REALLY like buck? *chuckles* ok, thats cute...maybe i can get you guys to hang out more! the courtesy of your evil twin sister. 05:54 *sapphire somehow looks at kevin* 05:54 (i just realized what u said papyrus...omfg 05:54 ? 05:54 (trumps funeral stone is beautiful 05:55 ikr 05:55 i made a 05:55 shipping name for trump and hillary 05:55 kevin: *sees sapphire* *makes an evil smirk* 05:55 o god 05:55 donary hump 05:56 that last name tho 05:56 *he smirks back* 05:58 *Thoughts* "if i was gay i would go after him all day...wait....I AM A GENDERLESS SPACE ROCK" 05:58 kevin: *sees the ship sapphire has* sheesh... nice car but...it has no pizazz....no creativity... 05:58 Kiki: *Blushes more* "W-Well! I wouldn't mind..." *She looks down, smiling* 05:58 ronaldo: the weirdest thing in beach city is kevin. everyone loves this man. fuck. even i am gay for kevin. I LOVE YOU KEVIN 05:59 Terezi: *Behind sapph* SHUT UP 06:00 *thoughts* "dont hit on my man fry head.." 06:00 SORRY HYDRA OMG I JUST SAW BUCKS RESPONCE 06:00 Response 06:00 jenny: cool!! lets just check what dad needs and we can all chill! 06:00 (and ah, its ok! xD) 06:01 Opal: "Nothings wrong silly human (heart) I just work at the fish stew pizza place, because Steven gets free pizza there if I do!" 06:01 kevin: *uncomfy* why you all obsessed with me! cant a dude get some space! 06:01 *everyone crowds kevin* 06:01 kevin: holy fuck. 06:01 LOL 06:01 Maybe thats why Kevins so mean 06:01 (Do I still rp steven? 06:01 Cause people won't leave him alone 06:02 Sure if you want (heart) ^ 06:02 (omg kevin tho.. 06:02 (I WAS SO GULLIBLE 06:02 (i fell for that brother story 06:02 (i was like T_T 06:02 *sapphire makes his way through the crowd throwing humans out of the way* 06:02 Honestly, I didn't believe him 06:02 "LEAVE MY MAN ALONE" 06:03 Cause I doubt he would just open up like that to Stevonnie D:< 06:03 kevin: damn, damn! we aint even met... hey. maybe we can jazz up that ship of yours, and we can be a race team 06:03 ronnie: *gets his scooter* IM READY TO RACE. 06:03 (yes. me and my sisters call ronaldo ronnie.) 06:04 Sonic: HEY! HEY! I WANNA RACE 06:04 "your scooter wont beat my ship 06:04 ! 06:04 TRU TRU, i shoulda been aware...kevin is a good manipulator 06:04 buck: woah, you know steven?! any friend of steven is a good friend o mine! *does a creepy ass buck smile* 06:04 sonic 2017 looks decent 06:05 2017? i bET PICHOID LIKE DAT 06:05 kevin: what...hedgehog, wheres your vehchile?! 06:05 Sonic: HEY! NOTICE ME! I WANNA RAAAACE 06:05 Kiki: *Giggles* "Jenny your so crazy" *She blushes even more* 06:05 Sonic: I CAN KICK YOUR ASS IF I RUN 06:06 Opal: "Oh? I'm Steven's guardian! (heart) Its nice to meet one of Steven's friends!" 06:06 Yeah but.... I have never played any of the recent sonic games.... 06:06 Opal: "Delivering pizzas is so easy with 4 arms!" 06:06 jenny: true, true...but hey, i just want the best for you! did dad really need something or did you just want to hang? cuz eithers cool. *a jasper metal sogn comes on* MY FAVORITE SINGER! i kind of like her too. 06:07 i imagine if like this rp universe had several alternate ones and one was underswap-ish where some characters swap 06:07 *Wake me up inside is playing in pichoids head* 06:07 kevin: PFFT. me and spaceboy are gonna kick your ass. say, whats your name anyway? 06:07 (hes asking saph xD 06:07 Kiki: "Well, he just needed to see you actually... he wanted you to work and he wanted me to make up an excuse... lets just ditch work! Opals got this!" *She smiles* 06:07 BOTH PAP AND HYDRA TRIGGERED ME 06:07 "sapphire" 06:08 ? 06:08 I feel triggered 06:08 U were like, I bet pichoid would like sonic 2017 06:08 HEY PICHOID, 2017 06:08 I HAVENT GOTTEN A NEW CONSOLE IN YEARS 06:08 oops,sorry) 06:09 jenny: psh... dad cares so much about that damn restuarant. to be honest opal's an angel! shes been such a help! bless that lady. now, lETS ZOOM TO YOUR BOYFR- i mean...to buck 06:09 THE LATES NON MOBILE ONE WAS THE WII 06:09 NOT THE WII U 06:09 THE WII 06:09 "maybe weshould explore alternate universes" 06:09 kevin: cool name, i like it. me and sapphire are kicking your rodent ass...and also *sighs* frybo, you aint gotta chance 06:10 you could sell your wii 06:10 ron: i just....wanna see your beautiful face... 06:10 b 06:10 I'M NEVER GOING TO SELLL MY WII 06:10 ronaldo: *his eyes sparkle like animu* 06:10 i imagine AU Swapped lars and sadie 06:10 lars would be so nice and sadie mean 06:11 Mind if i'm Kofi? 06:11 sure! 06:11 MY GAMECUBE IS BROKEN AND THE WII IS THE ONLY THING WHERE I CA N PLAY THEM 06:11 dude...steven was so CUTE AS LARS 06:11 Kofi: *Is looking outside of the resturaunt for the two gals* 06:11 ikr 06:12 Kofi: *Screams outside* "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOUNG LADIES! GET BACK HERE OR YOUR GROUNDED!" 06:12 jenny: even though opal's here, i wonder if dad'll still be mad? who cares though 06:12 Opal: *She ZOOMS over to Kofi* 06:12 jenny: shit... i heard an angry 40 year old man in the distance....its dad 06:12 I'M CRYING BC OF U. MK 06:12 Opal: "SURE I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T GROUND ME DOWN TO EARTH FOREVER! THERE COULD BE A WAR ON MARS!" 06:12 *Sir* 06:13 BECAUSE YOU WONT SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR WII U 06:13 "IF ALTERNATE UNIVERSES EXIST GIVE KE A SIGN AND OPEN A PORTAL 06:13 "young ladies" 06:13 BOY OPALS THOUSANDS OF YEARS OLDER 06:13 I want a wii u.... 06:13 ronaldo: woah! a weird spiral is in the sky! 06:13 Kofi: "I... I WAS TALKING ABOUT MY DAUGHTERS!" 06:13 ronaldo: it means....me and kevin were meant to be... 06:14 Opal: "Oops! Sorry sir! You should let them hang out though! I got this!" 06:14 kevin: holy fuck no. im kinda a single pringle and i like it that way 06:14 "welp,lets see what awaits us.." 06:14 ^ sorry pringle jokes are good 06:14 rite ender 06:14 Kofi: *Sighs* "Fine fine fine! Just take care of this next delivery!" 06:14 POOR RONALDO 06:14 who would pringles man be swapped with? 06:14 (iKR LOL) 06:14 HE WANTS TO BE WITH KEVIN BUT HE REJECTS HIM 06:14 chester the cheetah? 06:14 that disgusted face kevin made at ronnie when he was dancing 06:15 yES 06:15 Opal: "On it sir!" *She smiles, and runs off with like, 8 more pizzas* 06:15 (As good as that art I showed you, Hydra.) 06:15 (GLAd you LIKED IT 06:15 lol frosted flakes tiger would he swapped with the toucan 06:15 what about honey nut cheerios 06:15 honey nut cheerios x bee movie 06:15 (...You don't get it, but in PM I showed her something you guys would think I would make.) 06:16 barry nut cheerios 06:16 and a honey cheerios movie 06:16 that would be the swao 06:16 swap" 06:17 nanefua: aw, opal, you are so sweet...you really dont have to work so hard! 06:17 nanefua: me and kofi have it under control...*whispers to kofi* kofi, man, keep your cool my son. 06:18 OMG i imagine fryman and kofi being swapped 06:18 Opal: *Smiles* "No no its fine! I love to help out!" 06:18 i saw someone ship fryman and kofi 06:18 i aws like....interseting.... 06:18 *was 06:18 *interesting 06:18 my typing is usually butchered but 06:18 NOT THIS BUTCHERED 06:18 xD 06:18 KIki X Ronaldo 06:18 SHIT 06:18 ....pm 06:19 cuz 06:19 u are RIGHT ON THE MONEY 06:20 FRYMAN AND KOFI YES 06:20 Please make it canon resuraunt wars 06:20 i mean,they are both single 06:20 i wish T_T 06:20 they seemed very mad in the promo 06:21 ok im trying my best not to give it away 06:21 i wISH THEY WOULD JUST LEAK THE WHOLE DAMN EPISODEEEEE 06:21 waiting has been agony 06:21 i am weak af 06:22 i bet ya by monday leaked pics are gonna be everyehere 06:22 I JUST SAW MORE LEAKS OMGOMFGOFdkgd 06:22 sfsdl;gsdgsdgf 06:22 sdg 06:22 sdf 06:22 everywhere" 06:22 link me in Pm 06:23 brb 06:23 gotta show my sis this leak 06:25 back 06:25 man... i am exCITED 06:25 I am tired 06:25 But I dont wanna be 06:25 get dat CAFFEINE 06:26 1. I dont know how to make coffee 06:26 2. NO MOUNTAIN DEW LEFT 06:26 Kiki: "So... where to sis?" 06:27 jenny: we going to....*sighs* mayor frikkin deweys house...usually his dad aint there...but his dad is annoying. *zooms there* 06:27 *knocks on door* buck? 06:28 buck: *opens door* yo, hey jen. glad we can chill. woah...is that your sis? hey kiki. nice to officially actually talk to you *lends his hand for a handshake* 06:28 jenny: *making that grin sisters make when their sis with their crush* 06:29 Kiki: Oh! Hi!" *She smiles, and shakes Buck's hand* 06:30 Karkat: *Some reason, in the house* FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK *Seems to be slipping off a chair* 06:31 buck: *smiles* your sis is a pretty cool cat jen. 06:31 jen: so, what should we do.. 06:32 GTG a 06:32 Bye 06:32 Kiki: "M-Maybe we could go hang out at the beach?" 06:34 jenny: heck yeah! i think some baffoons are having a race there but, as long as we are careful we'll be good 06:37 Kiki: *She smiles* "Yeah! It'll be fun!" 06:39 jenny: letsa go then! im gonna invite sour cream...hey S.C., sit in the front! (in her head: maybe if they sit together they can chat) 06:39 Omg remember when Jenny called Sadie donut girl 06:41 aAA TRU <3 maybe the gang sees lars and sadie at the beach? 06:41 YEAH! That'd be cool (heart) 06:42 (my sisters want me to sleep nOO T_T 06:43 (maybe we can continue it tomorrow? using the beach city ppl is so fun in rps tho, im so gonna do that more often 06:43 Its ok!^ And sure! (heart) 06:43 night y'all! even tho i dont wanna go ;m; 06:43 Goodnight! o/ 05:31 nyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyah 05:38 hi 09:50 I think 09:50 I forgot 09:50 Maybe 09:50 No 09:50 I sang this cringey little song http://vocaroo.com/i/s1FjsS03ukSN 09:51 Huh 09:53 You wanna hear my peri impression? 09:55 Sure^ 09:55 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0Y3zzzsAn5c I use a dull voice so you wont know my real voice 10:03 MY BUILT IN MIC WONT LET ME SING ;-; 10:09 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1xBcktmf10t 10:10 oNLY UNDERTALE PEEPS WOULD UNDERSTAND 10:17 F IS FOR FIRE THAT BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN 10:17 U IS FOR URANIUM....BOMBS! 10:17 N IS FOR NO SURVIIIIIIVOOOORRSSSZ 10:22 WHEN UR ECVIL 11:03 hi 11:17 nya 11:21 Amber&Onyx! Thats not what fun is about! 11:22 I'm sowwy :c 11:24 No no no its ok (heart) 11:25 Yayy! 11:34 um 11:40 ummm 2016 07 24